Why I
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: Soul and Maka know everything about each other. Or so they think. Curiosity racks the other's brain. Really? Why do they do that? #3: Video Game Competitively
1. Drool

**Why I...**

**New series my friend inspired me to make.**

**It's a collection of SoMa one-shots.**

**Soul asking Maka why she does something or Maka asking Soul why he does something.**

**I'll take requests if you send me a PM or put it in a review.**

**Okay, first one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Drool**

Soul licked his lips, drooling.

His partner frowned and looked at his eyes.

"Soul?"

"Hm?" He stopped staring at the certain place to look at Maka.

"What are you drooling at?"

"I'm drooling again?" The weapon wiped the corner of his mouth and groaned.

Maka sighed and shook her head. She narrowed her eyes and looked at the place Soul was staring at. By her calculations, Soul was looking at...

Her forest green eyes widened.

"SOUL YOU PERVERT!"

"Wha-"

"MAKA CHOP!" "OOF!"

The boy laid unconscious on the floor with a badly bruised head.

"Hmph. Serves you right to stare at a girl's underwear."

* * *

He drools.

That's what Maka knows.

That's what everyone knows.

So it's a surprise when Blair brings it up.

"You drool?" The cat tilted her head in confusion.

Soul nodded. "Uh, yeah. I have been."

"Really? Did you always drool?"

"Huh?"

Blair transformed into her human form again. "People start drooling at a young age stop or carry that trait, or people start growing older, or they never drool. But there is always a certain reason for drooling." Blair lectured

"How'd you learn that?" Soul said, surprised.

"Maka nya!" Blair turned back into a cat and scampered away.

"She's right you know." Maka plopped down next to Soul.

"She is?"

"I wouldn't have told her otherwise. So," Turning to her partner, resting her elbows on her knees and chin on hands, she smiled. "Why do you drool?"

The boy in question gulped. _'Oh boy.'_

"I understand that you drool when thinking about or when near food. I understand if you're sleepy and about to fall asleep from exhaustion. What I don't understand is you," She jabbed him in the chest. "Drooling at nothing but air. Like what you did earlier this morning."

Soul was about to answer when an unexpected visitor barged in.

"MAKA! We're here!" Liz called out.

"EH? What are they doing sissy?" Patty looked at Maka's finger still placed on Soul's chest.

"They were talking." Liz walked in with a smile. "I brought the gang over for studying."

* * *

After the gang had left, Maka had prepared dinner for only Soul and her because Blair went out.

The clanging of the utensils filled the awkward silence.

"Maka, you asked me why I drool so much." Soul asked out of no where.

"Yeah, and?" Maka was happy they had started to make conversation again.

"Do you really want to know?"

Maka bit her lip but nodded.

"It's because of you."

* * *

**Lame! But I was too lazy to write more. I'll leave the rest to your imagination. Heck, you guys could continue it for me on your own profile! But remember to mention me!**

**I got this idea from a deviant artist... I don't know their name. I forgot but I'll try and find it soon.**

**That's it for now, I won't update much on this if you don't give me any requests.**

**Finally, this will always be completed because it's of one-shots.**

**Please review!**

**Okay, until next time!**

**-That Person**


	2. Wear Pigtails

**Why I...**

**A continuation of the one-shot series!**

**Thank you...**

**death's little sis1: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list!**

**XSeeYouAtYourDoomX: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert! Lol. yeah. All because of Maka.**

**alykagamine: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert! I will! Calm down woman!**

**ISpyANinjaAndItsMe: For adding this to your story alert!**

**xxXxXMysteryWriterXxXxx: For adding this to your favorite stories list!**

**Renting: For adding this to your favorite stories list!**

**PileOfAsh: I'll look into that... But give me a certain video game.**

**SoulxMakaLover97: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list!**

**AnimeFreak8: I shall! This one is about Maka!**

**omgpear: For adding this to your story alert****!**

**maka hatsuhara: For adding this to your story alert!**

**The Airbender Who Lived: For adding this to your story alert!**

**MysticLion: For adding this to your story alert! I'm glad you like it!**

**WSCMiracle: For adding this to your story alert!**

**mabello: For adding this to your favorite stories list and for adding this to your story alert!**

**TheAUWalker: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list!**

**HaiCamillaAnne: For adding this to your favorite stories list!**

**DauntlessSoul: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert!**

**jbug2000: For adding this your favorite stories list! Lol, no. In Soul's eyes, it was lame.**

**biggestsoulxmakafan: But Soul said it was sorta lame.**

**StrangeDarkRyft: For adding this to your favorite stories list!**

**fuckingfagg0t: For adding this to your favorite stories list!**

**Elegies: For adding this to your story alert!**

**kurosakidetsuya: For adding this to your favorite stories list!**

**Maka A. Evans: For adding this to your favorite stories list!**

**Thank you so much guys!**

**Welp. Here you guys go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. STOP MOCKING ME!**

* * *

Wear Pigtails

Liz had told him that girls wear their hair in a certain style for a reason.

Tsubaki does it in a ponytail because when she was younger, her mother scolded her if she let her hair down. Her mother used to put it in a ponytail most of the times.

Patty has had short hair because their parents called it cute on her before they... Left.

Liz had the same reason.

But when Soul asked why Maka wore pigtails, Liz shrugged.

"We don't exactly know but it probably has something to do with her mom."

Soul nodded. Everyone thought that, even Spirit did.

So there Soul was, just analyzing her hair. Just trying to figure out why she really does wear pigtails.

_'Is it because of her mom? What if it isn't? Is it about being pretty? No. She would've stopped wearing it by now if it was. I mean, I do tease her about it...'_

"Are you alright Soul? 'Cause you've been staring at me for 5 minutes. Do I look weird or something?"

Soul shook his head. "No, you look fine. The same I mean. But..."

"But what Soul?"

"I've been always curious. Well, now days anyway. Why do you wear pigtails?"

Maka blushed. "Well, at first it was because mama always put it that way when I was younger."

"Wait, so it's not because of your mom?" The weapon said surprised.

Maka shook her head. "Not any more."

"Then why do you?"

"It was that way when we first met."

Soul looked at her, confused.

"I had pigtails when we first met. And I have pigtails in the Black Room."

Soul's eyes widened. "So..."

"It's because of you idiot." Maka pouted with a shade of red on her cheeks.

Soul bursted out laughing.

The ash blonde miester hit him in the arm. "If you're gonna laugh about it, I might as well not talk to you!"

She got up to leave but was stopped when Soul grabbed her wrist.

"Wait. Let me say something first."

Maka rose an eyebrow.

"I think you look beautiful even without pigtails."

* * *

**Lmao. The last line is probably the lamest and most used line in Soul Eater history.**

**But really, I don't care.**

**Until next time!**

**-That Person**


	3. Video Game Competitively

**Thank you:**

**A2ID: For adding this to your favorites and story alert! I'm glad you loved it, sorry for the long wait.**

**death's little sis1: Oh Shinigami-sama help me...**

**00-SilentObserver-13: For adding this to your story alert!**

**alykagamine: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know it's cliché. Don't have to remind me.**

**sing-it-for-september: For adding this to your favorites and story alert!**

**otaku908: For adding this to your favorites and story alert! Glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one.**

**WarAngel24: For adding this to your favorites!**

**wolf-cry77: For adding this to your favorites!**

**biggestsoulxmakafan: For adding this to your story alert! It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes. Glad you liked the last chapter.**

**living for anime: For adding this to your story alert!**

**Winniethewubbzy: For adding this to story alert!**

**TheWalkingGnome: For adding this to your favorites!**

**Pugpie15: For adding this to your story alert!**

**BlueMockingJayBird: For adding this to your favorites!**

**faithdakitty: For adding this to your story alert and favorites!**

**DeathOnWings1203: For adding this to your favorites and story alert!**

**HaiCamillaAnne: For adding this to your story alert!**

**mint ink: For adding this to your favorites!**

**hyblueluvr: For adding this to your favorites!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: PileofAsh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Video Game Competitively**

He groaned, pulling the pillow over his face and covering his ears. Yet, he could still hear the damn noise she was making.

Enough was enough.

With a growl, he threw the pillow to the side and got up to the living room.

_'This is getting ridiculous.'_

"Maka." He said sternly.

The sand-blonde jerked her head towards him, glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose. "Uh, yes?" She licked her lips. "Did I, uh, wake you?"

"Again."

"Again..." She muttered, fingers tapping the device in her hands.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"No!" She stood up in a rush, knocking over the energy drink near her foot.

The liquid spilled all over the wooden floor, Maka gasped as it sent a chain reaction.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-!"

"It's fine." Soul ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "I'll just get a towel. And a large trash bag." He left Maka standing like an idiot to go into the bathroom.

She swallowed thickly, ears perking when Soul shut the lights and walked over to her.

"Here, stay on this towel while I clean this up." He put the small white towel on the ground, Maka lightly jumping on to it like a rock in a river.

Soon enough the energy drink cans had been thrown away, the spill mopped up.

Maka bit her lip as Soul put the bag full of cans next to the trash, already have had put away the wet towels.

He sighed and sat next to Maka, who had tucked her knees under her chin, on the couch. "Okay-"

"I'm sorry-"

"No! Listen to me!" He snatched the controller from her hands. "This!" He pointed to the play-station controller. "Is going to control your life if you don't stop!"

"I know! But I can't stop!" She yelled back. "Not until I-" She hesitated.

"Not until you?"

"Not until I beat his score." She sighed, burying her face into her thighs.

He quietly put the controller on to the coffee table. "I don't understand you, you know better than to let him get to you like that." He sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"It's not that. It's what he said after he beat my score." She mumbled, leaning into him.

"What did Black Star say?" His eyes narrowed, his ruby eyes glinting dangerously.

"He said that you'd never like me, because I didn't amount to anything..."

"That asshole, I'll kill him!" Suddenly, he released her and stood up.

"W-Wait!" She grabbed his sleeve just in time. "Don't! He didn't mean that! Plus, that's not the thing that bothered me..."

"It bothers me." His eyes downcast.

"Soul."

He lifted his ruby-red eyes to meet her forest green.

"I only play video games... To understand you..."

"But... I thought you and Black Star..." His eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to get his thoughts out through his mouth.

"I didn't try to understand the video games he played. It just decreased his IQ points."

Soul chuckled, plopping next to her and kissing her temple. "You could have just told me you wanted to play just to get to know me better."

"That and I couldn't let you be better than me at yet another thing."

"..."

"Because you really are asking to get your ass kicked."

"You're very competitive you know that?"

* * *

**An update for one fanfiction series each week!**

**Until next time!**

**-That Person**


End file.
